


Unstoppable Object

by chuwaeyo



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Carol Danvers (Captain Marvel) x Fem!ReaderPrompt: Anon Req: Hey so all that caption marvel stuff is happening and I was wondering if you could write a little one shot for her? Maybe some fluff or maybe angst about what happened after the snap? Thank you!





	Unstoppable Object

**Author's Note:**

> as always hmu for anything @ chuwaeyo on tumblr  
> hope you enjoy!  
> Cheers!

The snap.

The one motion that changed that fate of the universe.

At least, it should have.

Wiping half of the population with a single motion - 

Would it end wars? Fix the distribution of wealth and food? Solve all the world's problems with a simple - 

Snap?

What about those working? What happened if those who were turned to ash were pilots in mid-flight? Surgeons or emergency workers midst operation? Workers at nuclear plants? 

Was it all so simple it could all be solved just like that? 

Would it override all those minuscule details and only wipe those that weren't doing anything that could potentially cause more harm if they dissipated like half the universe? 

Did that eerie silence even matter? 

Those first few moments of silent chaos as half the universe faded away with the wind - did it make a difference in the end?

When Thanos fled, leaving the Avengers surrounded by the remains of those they once knew, they were speechless.

They were shocked to the point of stillness - the sudden realization that despite their titles as "heroes", "defenders", and "guardians", they were still so mortal.

So presumptuous from flirting with death for so many battles, that they had gotten used to no longer fearing her.

"Oh, God." Steve was the first one to speak, traumatized by all of their revivals only to see their friends turn to ash in front of them.

The realization of the true weight from their loss came in waves, counting off who had survived, assuming only the worst for everyone else.

Steve couldn't help but feel guilty, disassembling the Avengers, for hurting Tony, for refusing to just - sit down and talk like old times. 

To try and understand.

To find a middle ground.

He couldn't help but think - maybe, just maybe, if he had talked to Tony, they could've had a fighting chance.

However, their grim silence was soon interrupted as an unknown figure landed softly on the grounds in between them all, quickly observing the surrounding area, destroyed by battle and covered in dust.

"What happened here?" Her voice was steady, though her eyes widened slightly at the wreckage around them.

Angry at himself, Steve's voice was unusually cold - bitter, to be more precise - "you're too late - we lost. We lost everything."

"Not everything - we still have a chance. To turn it all back." The stranger's voice and confidence reminded them of Tony's (though to a more tolerable degree), and they couldn't help but lift their heads as she finally introduced herself. "The name is Carol Danvers, and I am Captain Marvel."

"Captain America, Steve Rogers." He dropped his head in his hands and sighed, wondering if you would all be together again, before motioning lazily to whoever else stood in the clearing, "and we? We are the Avengers."

The reunions were heartwarming and full of teary eyes, though they couldn't help but notice the missing presence of just one of their friends.

"Wait where's (Y/N)?" Tony's face was streaked with relieved tears as he pulled away from Peter's tight embrace around him, "Cap, Wanda, someone, please tell me she's safe."

At the mention of your name, the two froze, remembering the fatal wounds you sustained fighting the Black Order so Vision and the others could escape.

One look and Tony was already shaking his head in denial, gripping onto Peter and Rhodey's arms for support as his voice faltered, "no - no, you don't get to tell me they're not coming back, Cap. (Y/L/N) is too full of life to die. She has people to help, real ideas that could fix the world."

"Tony, they sacrificed -" Though the rest of their friends had been revived, Steve couldn't help but blame himself once again at the thought of your fate.

"Did you say (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?" Carol's confidence faltered at the mention of your name, cutting Steve off to ask about you, "why were they over here in the first place? They're not an agent or a hero, they're just a surgeon at the general hospital - how did they get here?"

"You? Captain Marvel, knows our (Y/N/N)?" Wanda finally lifted her head up slowly, trying to read Carol's thoughts to understand her relationship with her best friend. "How?"

She clenched her fists as she recalled everything you two had gone through - the good and the bad. 

Thinking about it all drew a tired smile to her face, "I did - once upon a time - we knew* each other once."

*Loved each other once.

Before things were complicated - before the Avengers were even an idea - it was just you and her. Trying to make it by in the big city.

And for a while, it all worked out - you were both so happy together and with the life, you've both made, together. 

But nothing gold lasts forever.

Not the snap. 

Not the immediate wipeout of half the universe. 

They were able to undo it all.

So why weren't you anywhere to be found?

Carol wondered what would've been different if she had just shown up earlier: 

Would you be somewhere laying on the floor with the rest of your friends, too glad to be alive and done with the fighting to get up?

Would you be happy to see her?

Or would you still be mad that she left without saying goodbye?

Carol thought of your smile as her knees finally gave out - as well as your light laughter when someone mixed up their words, and your sneaky grin when you tried to pull pranks on anyone (before failing from laughing too hard and getting caught).

The snap.

The one move that changed the fate of the universe.

Or, it should have been.

But instead?

Instead, it was the motion that only changed the fate of you and her - two cursed people:

Never meant for that happy ending.

Maybe always meant to sacrifice yourself just so she and everyone else could get away and survive.

Maybe always meant to be a tragedy.


End file.
